


Sunshine

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, WARNING: BIRTHRIGHT SPOILERS, suffer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo really loved the song his mother used to sing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

  “Mom…”  
  
  “Hmm…?” Her voice lulled so softly into his ears. Pink lips brushing the top of his head, Olivia pulled back slightly see the boy in her lap. “What is it, sweetie?” Slim arms wrapped around the small frame, pulling him closer until his right shoulder gently bumped her chest.  
  
  “Can you…u-um…” Hazel eyes lingered to his fumbling fingers. Nude, tiny lips pressed to a shaky line, Inigo took a deep breath. “Can you…sing that song you always sing to me before I g-go to…sleep?” Each word that sputtered out ended as a mere whimper. His head then hanged quite low, feeling utterly embarrassed to look at her in the eye.  
  
  Rosy cheeks stained with bright red to hear her melodious laugh.  
  
  “Oh, Inigo!” Bouncing the boy with her lap, Olivia pressed a sweet kiss to the silky strands of his pure white hair. “I would love to, sweetie!” Her right hand gingerly threading through the short locks, the dancer looked at him with an innocent smile. “Are you getting sleepy?”  
  
  “N-No!” Quickly Inigo denied, his head shaking and small hands waving so accidentally close to his mother’s face. “I mean-!” Stifling a sheepish squeak, Inigo slapped his hands back to his lap. “It’s… It’s okay if Mom doesn’t want to sing. It’s just…” Hazel eyes briefly blurred by tears, Inigo dropped his head low and inhaled shakily.  
  
  Her soft laughs increased the beat of his heart.  
  
  “You are my sunshine…”  
  
  However, before Inigo could think about cupping his face or denying harder with tears in his eyes, the little boy instead blinked in stupor at the sound of his mother’s silvery voice.  
  
  “My only sunshine…” Pink lips curled to a motherly smile, Olivia pulled the surprised child closer. “You make me happy…” Again she kissed the right side of his head. “When skies are grey…” His small, warm body wrapped in her embrace, Olivia gently rocked left and right.  
  
  “You’ll never know, dear…” Each word he heard warmed his heart. “How much I love you…” Each melody he listened widened his smile.  
  
\---  
  
  The sounds of steel clashing steel and people roaring about started to grow faint in his ears. Crimson irises slowly dulled to hazels, then rapidly swallowed by black, dilated pupils. Pools of blood gushed from the corners of his mouth. The excruciating pain he felt in his gaping stomach started to lessen, started to grow completely numb.  
  
  _“So please don’t take…”_  
  
  As his vision turned into a blurry, black haze, Laslow swore, the corners of his mouth had twitched the faintest of smiles.  
  
  _“…my sunshine away…”_  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
